


一次事后

by shibawan



Category: Hyena (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibawan/pseuds/shibawan
Relationships: 郑金子&尹熙材 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	一次事后

不会写剧情，只想写感情。

我流ooc/小学生文笔/以上

他们酒后乱性了。

金子从床上醒来时头痛欲裂，一夜情本来没什么所谓，但对象是尹熙材，金子头更痛了。幸亏是尹熙材，金子也微微有些安心。

她看向尹熙材索性什么也不想，酒还没醒睡个回笼觉比什么都好，翻个身滚进熙材怀里继续睡。哎呀，听听这锣鼓般的心跳声，装睡呢，金子撇撇嘴角。

尹熙材顺势搂住金子，蹭蹭她。金子一动他就醒了，本来以为她会立马走人装作无事发生，心理准备打了一层又一层，酸水没差变成泪水往心里流，金子这一躺就像几吨蜜糖灌下来甜得熙材找不到边。金子定定地瞧着他，眼睛一点点看过尹熙材的眉眼，心里慢慢描摹，当初看上的就是他外表本以为被伤过以后不会再有什么交集，竟然造化弄人白惹一痴情种上身也不知自己何其幸运能让这个眼高于顶的家伙幼稚至此。

熙材听着金子呼吸声平缓起伏，以为她又睡着了便悄咪咪地睁开眼，正与金子打了个对照。金子难得柔和的神情与醉酒后的脆弱不同，是真实的放下心防，熙材不动声色，装作平常的样子，“怎么我这么让你喜欢？”熙材凑上去小心思藏在嘴角带得金子也笑了起来。“嗯，对呀。”金子顺水推舟，再一次顺了熙材的小算计，她调整了姿势，找了一个更舒服的角度躺着，闭上眼，身体酸痛昨晚真的太累了。金子在熙材的注视下睡了过去，还打着小鼾。

尹熙材慢慢拉住金子的手，十指相扣，另一只手像哄小孩一样轻拍她。尹熙材越看她，越觉得她一眉一眼就是他喜欢的样子，他瞥向金子肩上的伤疤，心疼但无可奈何，为了知道她曾不曾动过真心从而知晓了她的过去，因为知道了她的过去结果带来伤筋动骨的吵架，吵架之后两人关系不退反进，活在当下的郑金子吸引了过去的尹熙材，同样锁住了现在的尹熙材。既然她承认相爱过，那么他就认为那就是真的，握住金子的手稍稍握紧，既然放不下那就不放开，谁不是活在当下呢。“你是从一而终的，不是吗？”金子哼了一声，似乎认同了他的话。

金子醒来时床边放着睡衣，是她以前的那件，衣服被好好熨过没有一丝褶皱，干净还能闻到洗涤过香气，能看出被好好打理过，她披上睡衣来到客厅，尹熙材正在整理材料，她走到他背后手抚上他的脖子，尹熙材抬起头金子亲上去，一切都与以前相同，至少尹熙材这么认为，无论是金熙善还是郑金子当这一切发生的时候他都是同样的爱着她，但还是有什么不同，尹熙材隐隐约约地有点感觉，是什么呢他想不通。

“材料都整理好了吗？”金子问到。

“嗯，整理好了，你一会儿看一下。”熙材拉过金子，“我做了锅巴汤，先吃饭吧。”

二人无声且快速的吃完饭，在沙发上讨论最新的辩护方案。金子上下打量熙材，居家服眼镜装，眼前这个男人完美地嵌入她的取向。吃完饭体力回复了不少，她移向尹熙材，坐到他身上，尹熙材稳住金子以防她滑下去，又把她往怀里带了带。

当两人再次贴合之后，金子眼里映着熙材的脸，尹熙材这时忽然反应过来刚才那种隐隐约约不一样的感觉从何而来——这一次金子看向的想要的都是他，正如他一样。

————————————————————————————

然后他们干了个爽。


End file.
